A Betting Man
by DetectiveInspectorSydney
Summary: It's the night before Minerva Mcgonagall's wedding. What are Filius Flitwick and Aurora Sinistra doing up?


**A/N: This is my Round 1 fic for the Quidditch World Cup 2019. I'm Chaser 2 for the Holyhead Harpies. I was granted an extension, and this fic is about 1,276 words. My prompts will be at the end. Have a great season everyone!**

"You know, it isn't too late to turn back," Minerva shook her head, and Pomona houghed impatiently.

"If I had a Knut for every time she said that," Augusta laughed at Pomona's irritation.

"I just want to give her the option. She's turned the poor man down at least six times, don't disappoint him now by doing what he wants." Minerva's shoulders drooped a little, Augusta being unaware of the barb she had unintentionally served her friend. Pomona budged them up again, trying her best not to stick her with any pins while she did some last minute hemming. Normally it would be done in seconds with the flick of a wand, but Pomona was having a hard seeing her measurements on the cream colored fabric, and feeling it out was proving more successful. "What are you doing anyway, Pomona," Rosmerta's mead was making Augusta a good deal chattier than she had been in months, and though she was being somewhat blunter than either Minerva or Pomona was comfortable with, they could not begrudge their friend this evening of relaxation.

"I need to take this in again, she's gotten so thin."

"Oh, like you haven't," Minerva retorted. Pomona grimaced.

It is a common misconception that the war is what keeps you up at night. Of course, it does, but the war also keeps you busy. Sleep is a luxury, so is space to think. It was the aftermath that had been eating away at all three of them, literally, so it would seem.

Minerva knew. She and Pomona had at least been spared the pain of losing a family member, but there had been so many friends. At least half of their students, current and former, were lost. The face of a baby black haired boy with a jagged scar on his forehead was never far from her thoughts, and she knew if circumstances had been different, he would be smiling up at her tomorrow, as he sat in his father's lap waiting for she and Elphinstone to take their vows.

Augusta, well Minerva couldn't begin to put herself into Augusta's shoes. She and Perseus took turns, and tried to go see Frank and Alice everyday, but with baby Neville to care for, it was something of a challenge. Perseus had actually insisted that Augusta be her tonight on the eve of her friend's long anticipated wedding, and had taken Neville on his own for the evening. Minerva was so very grateful to them both.

"And done," Pomona announced proudly. "Take that off then, it won't take very long to fix." Minerva obliged. Waiting for her on the free chair was her favorite tartan dressing gown. It was starting to get some wear in places, but it was emblematic of where her father came from, and she had found that her attachment to it only grew as time wore on. If facing Voldemort had taught her anything, it was to take pride in where she came from, because proudly owning her father's legacy was just as important as any battle with a Death Eater that she had ever fought.

With the dress sorted, Minerva and Pomona took residence on either side of Augusta by the still ample fire. It was early July, but tonight had been a bit no the nippy side, and Augusta had insisted on it, _("We don't want you catching cold the night before your wedding, honestly. Think of all the photos, you'll be ducking out of the picture frame every five minutes to blow your nose!")_

"So, have you seen the new cottage yet," Pomona prompted. Minerva gave an almost imperceptible smile, and clicked her tongue.

"Sort of. Elphinstone did take me once, just to make sure I liked the location and everything, but once he'd bought it he was absolutely adamant that I not set foot in the place until tomorrow tomorrow night. I'm sure he's still down there working. I don't know what he's planning but I know he took a week off from work for it, and you know how Elphinstone is." The other two women nodded sagely. Elphinstone loved a bit of fun now and again, but he was just as devoted to his work as Minerva was.

The three women chatted idly for another half hour. Pomona talked through a particularly frustrating fungal infestation she was dealing with in Greenhouse 1, Augusta revealed that Neville had said his first full sentence two days ago ("No bath Ganpa," had come as no surprise. He detested them.) Minerva enjoyed listening. She knew that tomorrow would be all about her and Elphinstone. Her brothers would tease her, her mother would cry, Albus would be...Albus. She figured she should shore up her energy if she was going to make it through the day ahead.

At about midnight there was an urgent knock at the door. All three jumped, immediately shaken from their mead induced stupors, wands at the ready, Minerva walked to the door of her office, and opened it cautiously.

"Who is it?"

"Filius and me, so sorry to disturb you dears," Minerva flung the door open farther.

"Aurora, it's after midnight."

"We know, we're sorry Minerva," Filius piped up, "but there's a House Elf upstairs in the Astronomy tower."

"A House Elf?" Augusta and Pomona had joined them at the door. Aurora nodded.

"I was up there doing some work, and an Elf came by to do some cleaning. I left, so as not to be in his way, only when I turned 'round the door had slammed behind me and I couldn't get it unlocked. I ran into Filius on the way down to find you." Minerva heaved a sigh before turning to her friends.

"You two stay here. It's late, and Augusta you deserve a proper night's rest in any case. Take my bed, I won't mind, and I don't know how long I'll be." With that she swiftly passed Filius and Aurora and charged down the corridor. The fact that neither of her friends had protested should have been a clue.

When the three teachers reached the Astronomy tower, the door was wide open. Minerva took the stairs two at a time, before arriving at the top to discover what was plainly not a House Elf.

"Elphinstone!" Her fiance turned out the sound of her voice, and smiled broadly.

"Do not worry my darling, Filius has loaned me his tie, I can't see a thing." Minerva wanted to laugh, but all that came out was:

"You're not a House Elf." Elphinstone grinned still more broadly.

"No I am not, I do however, come bearing a gift." He held out his hand, and in it Minerva saw a very small, telescope.

"This couldn't have waited for tomorrow?" Elphinstone actually hopped with delight.

"Oh, no you see this telescope is very special, and it's important that you use it tonight." Humming, idly, certain the mead responsible for her uncharacteristically amiable nature. Lifting the telescope to her left eye, she looked out the nearest window. In violently pink letters it was written "MINERVA MCGONAGALL WILL YOU MARRY ME". Minerva started to laugh until it was an absolute cackle. Through gasping breaths she managed to get out:

"Elphinstone-what-is-this." Elphinstone was still grinning madly, but he made no reply. Minerva caught her breath and looked at him properly. Even at his age, he was still a head taller than herself. Setting the telescope on the windowsill, she took Elphinstone's face in her hands and then kissed him soundly. "I already said yes," she reminded him when they broke apart.

"Oh, I know. I'm helping Perseus win a bet with Augusta."

**A/N: These were my prompts:**

**Chaser 2) ""The Holy Grail" King Arthur must answer three questions correctly to cross the Bridge of Death. The guardian gets a question wrong himself. Write about a canonly clever character being outwitted."**

**Additional Prompts:**

**2) (colour) cream**

**3) (object) telescope**

**14) (dialogue) "If I had a Knut for every time (...) said that." (fill in the blank with any pronoun or name)**


End file.
